


Посмертный спор

by Monday_s



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Explicit Language, Humor, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:24:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monday_s/pseuds/Monday_s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что бывает если несколько враждующих людей встретятся после смерти. Посвящение: Cola.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Посмертный спор

Вааса жизнь к такой хуйне не готовила. Кстати, а ведь это довольно забавно звучит: «жизнь не готовила меня к смерти». На самом деле его вообще к такому исходу событий не готовил никто, он вообще о смерти слышал только мельком, зато видел оную часто, фактически он жил в окружении чужих смертей и боли. Не то, чтобы Монтенегро считал себя неуязвимым и всесильным, но… Но, наверное, он все-таки заигрался в крутого парня, «плохого следователя», главного преступника и так далее по списку. Если описывать всю ситуацию в целом, то сейчас он лежал на холодном полу заброшенного ангара, судорожно зажимая рукой сочащуюся кровью рану, и чувствовал, как постепенно холодеет его тело. Сначала отнимаются ноги, после руки, мышцы тела размякают. Глаза, на которые наползает темная пелена, закатываются, веки тяжелеют. Кажется, что все тепло, что было в нем до этого, толчками выходит сквозь те ножевые ранения, которые успел нанести малолетний сученыш Броди. Да, вот у кого, оказывается, самая быстрая рука на Диком Западе. Вырос наш мальчик, вытянулся, а он-то этого и не заметил, хотя к чему сейчас эти мысли? Если честно, ему похуй, просто похуй на все и всех. Было ли ему страшно? Нет, это вряд ли, Монтенегро за всю свою богатую на события жизнь еще и не такую хуйню видел, а вы думали его смертью пугать? А ведь, знаете что, есть у него ответ на эту скользкую мыслишку, такой весьма прямолинейный и честный ответ, как раз в его стиле. Ваас отдирает руку, мышцы которой постепенно деревенеют, от раны, и вытягивает ее над собой, выворачивает тыльной стороной ладони в сторону крыши, сквозь прорехи в которой видно небо, и складывает пальцы во всемирно известный неприличный жест. Усмехается уголком разбитых губ и, выдыхая последний кислород из склеивающихся легких, произносит последние слова в своей жизни:  
  
— На хую я вашу смерть вертел, мудилы, - пока еще темнота не заволокла его разум окончательно, он чувствует себя полностью удовлетворенным, полностью освободившимся. Да, мать вашу, он настолько конченый тип, что смог плюнуть под холеные ноги Господа нашего Бога, да куда уж там? Он чувствует себя как человек, который только что не просто под ноги плюнул, а таки просто обхаркал со всех сторон и углов то чудесное облако, на котором чудной дед Господь и восседал. А все почему? Правильно, потому что он - Ваас Монтенегро и на Рук-Айленде только он является кем угодно от царя до самого Владыки небесного. Все, когда долг перед собой выполнен, когда он почтил свою же память добрым словом, он целиком и полностью был готов предаться забвению. Ведь это не так уж и плохо, того глядишь, если там за чертой что и будет, то он может в отшельники подастся, оградится от искушений и всякой прочей хуйней заниматься начнет, а то все разбой да грабежи – скучно пиздец.  
  


* * *

 

  
  
Нет, что вы думаете, что это все вот так безвкусно и просто закончится? Что все ограничится только одним широким жестом в небо и мыслями о том, что все будет хорошо и мило? Это вряд ли. А все, опять же, почему? Правильно, потому что Ваас Монтенегро это такой человек, который постоянно находится в окружении таких событий, которые слабо поддаются какому-либо объяснению. В целом говоря, Монтенегро искренне не понимал, какого же это хуя он не наблюдает перед собой ни белого света, ни лестницы в небо, ни котлов адских, вообще ничего не наблюдает – темнота кругом. Тут бы, наверное, была уместна древняя шутка про невозможность дышать в отсутствии света, но Монтенегро шутки никогда не шутил, а если и шутил, то придумывал исключительно свои, фирменные, чтобы иметь возможность любому плагиатору глаз на жопу натянуть и завязать на бантик.  
  
— Ну и что это за херня? Мне, блять, обещали ахуенное приключение в один конец, а я вижу перед собой только злоебучую тьму. Я буду жаловаться, мне такой сервис не нравится! – вот уж что-что, а не пожаловаться лишний раз было бы глупо, так что надо пользоваться возможностью, пока она была. Вот пират и пользовался, поэтому и ворчал громче положенного, верно именно из-за этого голос из темноты и посоветовал ему, цитирую дословно: «продрать глаза, пока они совсем не слиплись». Честно говоря, если Монтенегро и ахуел, то вида старался не подавать. Негоже бесстрашному, ушибленному на голову пирату пугаться всяких голосов из темноты. Из темноты ли? Ваас резко открыл глаза и зажмурился. Как оказалось, темноты тут не было и в помине, даже более того, его окружала кристально чистая белизна, слепящая не хуже солнечного света. Кое-как привыкнув к обилию белого вокруг, он, наконец, соизволил приподняться на локтях и склонить голову в ту сторону, откуда слышал таинственный голос. Сюрпризы не заканчивались.  
  
Как вы себе представляете смерть, или хотя бы помощника смерти? Старуха с косой и в мешковатом балахоне? А может быть, что-нибудь покруче? Монтенегро вопросами подобного плана никогда не задавался, времени у него не хватало на то, чтобы еще и донимать себя всякими бредовыми мыслями. Кадр, вальяжно восседающий на столе и бросающий в его сторону раздраженные взгляды, явно никак не подходил под описание жнеца, ангела смерти, или как там называются эти бравые ребята, которые грязной работой занимаются? Начать пожалуй стоит… С этого нелепого поросяче-розовенького пиджака с принтом, состоящим из черепков и маленьких кос (которые сельскохозяйственный инструмент, а не те, что бабы себе на голове плетут), белая, накрахмаленная от души рубашка, запонки со стразиками, ботиночки, полосатенькие штанишки, какая-то совершенно нелепая прическа. Абсолютно дебильная пилочка для ногтей, которой «кадр» подпиливал ногти, и лицо милого херувимчика, которое хотелось разбить об стол к хуям собачьим, заканчивали картину данного субъекта, который пришел сюда явно из какого-то потустороннего измерения, в котором ну просто наверняка водились радужные пони. В общем Монтенегро ахуел, совсем, окончательно и бесповоротно. Ему в какой-то момент показалось, что у него даже борода осыпалась от стресса, но почесав щеку, он убедился в том, что непревзойденная трехдневная щетина истинного альфа-самца все еще на месте и даже как-то душевно успокоился, что ли.  
  
— Ты еще нахуй что такое, и можно ли тебя уебать по морде, без риска утопиться в «голубом болоте»? – выстроив на лице сложную мимическую конструкцию из серии: «Кто я? Где я? Что всем от меня надо?» поинтересовался Ваас, прилипнув к индивиду заинтересованно-очумевшим взглядом. Субъект, наконец-то, прекратил начесывать своей уебанской пилкой столь же уебанские ногти и возвел на пирата светлые очи, ну в таких, прямо-таки и утопиться было не жалко. Так, стоп, утопиться? Ну-ка нет, он и так мертвый, надо гнать от себя эти мысли и подальше. Ах да, он же мертвый. Монтенегро было хотел задать еще несколько наводящих вопросов, но херувимчик заставил его умолкнуть, потому что начал говорить первым.  
  
— Во-первых, милейший, извольте захлопнуть свою варежку и слушать меня внимательно, потому что повторять дважды для особо одаренных я не намерен, да и привычки такой у меня никогда не было. Во-вторых, нет, уебать мне нельзя, как минимум потому, что я личность с очень тонкой душевной организацией, и как максимум, потому что вы дух бестелесный обыкновенный. В-третьих, я не «что», а «кто», зовут меня… Не важно как меня зовут, вы меня должны называть – господин Жнец. В-четвертых, добро пожаловать в Чистилище, тут мы будем решать вашу дальнейшую судьбу, хотя я лично не понимаю, что тут еще можно решать, но Смерти виднее. Извольте оторвать свое седалище от пола и пройти за мной, господин Монтенегро, - Жнец соскочил со стола, поправил на себе пиджак и с равнодушным видом пошел куда-то.  
  
Ваас от такого количества информации очнулся не сразу. В первую очередь его занимала мысль: если тут Жнецы такие, то как же выглядит сама Смерть? Решив, что ни видеть, ни знать ответа на свой вопрос он не хочет, пират подорвался с места и в темпе вальса помчался за своим подозрительным проводником. Дальнейшее времяпрепровождение можно было назвать как унылым до безобразия, так и несколько интересным: Жнец решил показать своему гостю то, что произошло на острове после его смерти. На заявление Вааса о том, что умер он, между прочим, не так давно, нелепый служитель загробного царства только отмахнулся и коротко пояснил, что в этой реальности время течет совсем не так как в бренном мире, и что вообще Ваасу все эти сложные тонкости знать не обязательно, а то мало ли, совсем помешается.  
  
А вот дальше, после всей этой показательной экскурсии началось настоящее шоу. Монтенегро - то наивно полагал, что он тут первый и единственный, ан нет, первооткрывателем сего чудного места стал совершенно другой человек, узреть тут которого Ваас тут явно не ожидал.   
  
— Он-то тут как оказался, блять? – с искренним недоумением поинтересовался Монтенегро и ткнул пальцем в сторону Бака, который с долбоебическим видом качался на стуле, явно испытывая – отличается ли сила гравитации в этом месте от земной, или все-таки подвох есть? Подвоха не было, именно поэтому, узрев Вааса, Бак потерял равновесие и устроил себе близкую встречу с местным напольным покрытием.   
  
— Кафель, - констатировал Бамби и, потирая ушибленную голову, поднялся на ноги. Ваас же поджал губы и приподнял брови, выражая всем своим видом незатейливое слово «пиздец», потому что иных слов в его голове как-то не обнаружилось. Жнец уже занял одно из кресел и повел рукой в сторону, указывая Ваасу на другое, тем самым приглашая присесть и не отсвечивать почем зря. Монтенегро подчинился, не то чтобы он следовал приказам этого напудренного пидорка, но сесть ему очень хотелось, хуй знает почему. Глаз с Хьюза Монтенегро не сводил, не то, чтобы он его не любил, но зная о предпочтениях киллера, глава пиратов предпочитал бдительно оберегать свои тылы, чтобы моментально пресечь на корню разного рода поползновения в сторону своей задницы и прочих прилагающихся к ней дополнений, даже если из-за этого придется крабом проползать мимо стеночки, на всякий случай прижимаясь к ней задницей. Нет, ну мало ли, аппетитов Бака Ваас не знал, но ему почему-то казалось, что стоит расслабиться, и этот гомогей наброситься на него, как псина на кусок сочащегося кровью мяса. А хуле нет-то? Монтенегро вроде ничего такой – широкий, высокий, прямо - таки мужчина в самом расцвете сил. Пирата попустило только тогда, когда он усадил одну из дорогих частей своего тела на стул, кожаная обивка на котором моментально мерзко заскрипела.   
  
— Ну, предположим, дальше-то что? – поинтересовался Ваас. Откинулся он недавно, а посему смириться с мыслью, что ему уже никуда не надо спешить и ехать, он пока смириться не мог, а посему он и кипишевал на ровном месте.  
  
— Ждем, скоро будут, - коротко и емко сообщил «господин Жнец» и вновь принялся точить свои ебучие ногти. Блять, как же Вааса бесит этот злоебучий звук, взять бы и засунуть эту пилку этому дибилу в задницу.   
  
— Ты тут какого лысого делаешь? – как бы невзначай поинтересовался Ваас у Бака, который вновь решил почувствовать себя эквилибристом, и балансировал на задних ножках стула, растопырив свои конечности во все стороны под разными углами и состроив на лице сложное выражение.   
  
— Ебантяй твой приказал долго жить. Я хотел с ним порезвиться, а он мне хуежиком в шею засандалил, вот так я тут и оказался, - ответил Бак, продолжая балансировать, он от усердия аж язык высунул. Монтенегро покачал головой.   
  
— Тоже мне, блять, ебырь хуев, тебе сюжеты надо к порнухе писать, а не хуйней заниматься. Из какой жопы вообще таких киллеров набирают? – задал Монтенегро риторический вопрос, но ответа получить не успел, зато ахуел еще больше.   
  
— Ты кого ебантяем назвал, жопоеб? – эту пизданутую манеру выражать возмущенность Ваас узнал бы из тысячи. Как все удачно складывалось, вот теперь можно было бы еще и эксперимент провести – можно ли убить, ну или хотя бы немножко покалечить мертвеца? Кстати, а с хуев ли этот мудак вообще мертв?   
  
— Тебя он ебантяем назвал, чмо косорылое. Иди сюда, биться будем! – с воодушевлением заявил Монтенегро, и уже было подорвался с места, но оказалось, что какие-то неведомые божественные силы удерживают его на месте.   
  
— Я надеюсь что мне это снится, - проскулил вошедший в помещение Джейсон, который, увидав двух своих кровных врагов в одном месте, весь аж подобрался и бочком-бочком присел на ближайший стул с видом прилежного первоклассника. Монтенегро мог бы поклясться всем святым, что от страха у этого сосунка очко сжалось до размера игольного ушка, потому что Ваас этого уебка убьет и расчленит, а Хьюз потом выебет его хладный труп, Ваас заставит выебать.  
  
— Нет, вам это не снится, господин Броди, - вставил свои пять копеек Жнец, который с отсутствующим видом   
продолжал полировать ногтевые пластины. Ваас еще удивлялся, как это он их все под корень не стер. Судя по всему, момент истины, еще не настал, так что можно было продолжать дискуссию.   
  
— Прежде чем я тебе твой ошибальник начищу, ты мне расскажи, хули ты тут делаешь? А то я надеялся до тебя в виде мстительного духа доебаться, а ты раз – и тут, заебал ты уже планы мои портить, амиго! Не одно, блять, так другое, - Ваас дергался на месте, но безуспешно, подняться со стула он никак не мог, как бы не хотел.   
  
— Скажи спасибо Цитре, шлюха она, поматросила и бросила, - взвыл Джейсон, чуть ли не плача, Монтенегро скривился, а вот у Бака заблестели глазки, он даже перестал из себя великого акробата корчить и принялся просто елозить на месте так, как будто ему шило в жопу вогнали.  
  
— Я-то думал все – любовь, свадьба, дети. Будем пасти коз, разводить казуаров и кататься верхом на медведях, а хуй – эта сука неблагодарная решила на развод подать. Подала она, блять. Ножом мне в сердце подала, - взъерепенился Джейсон, метая молнии и изображая из себя жизнью обиженного. Монтенегро даже не знал, как себя вести: то ли ржать, то ли ахуевать. Хотя в состоянии охуения он пребывал все это время, так что второй вариант предпочтительнее.   
  
— Вспомнишь говно - вот и оно, - с чувством, с тактом, с расстановкой продекламировал Хьюз и мотнул башкой в ту сторону, в которой, как по велению волшебной палочки, появилась Цитра. Ваас присвистнул, и ее убили? Да ну. Цитра она же…Она ебанутая, конечно, но все равно гром-девица – и в горящий храм залезет, и джип на ходу остановит, и ебыря своего прирежет.  
  
— Да ты, Бак, прям поэт дохуя, я погляжу, - съехидничал Джейсон и удовлетворенно улыбнулся, расслышав то, как посмеивается Монтенегро.   
  
— Ну, привет, девушка-бревно, ты не по адресу, лесопилка в другой стороне, - продолжал импровизировать Джейсон, которого эта стерва за живое задела, при чем несколько раз задела, в нескольких позах и один раз даже колюще-режущим предметом, а Броди, так как поклонником БДСМа никогда не был, не смог этого вынести и склеил ласты.   
  
— Чья бы корова мычала, Броди, - шикнула в ответ Тулугмай и брезгливо фыркнула при виде Вааса. При виде Бака она фыркнула второй раз, как будто они долбоебы и не понимают, что этой феминистке с замашками нимфоманки сборище альфа-самцов никак по вкусу не приходится. Да, в общем-то кого это ебало, скажите на милость? На самом деле этот срач не на жизнь, а на смерть мог бы продолжать еще очень долго, но тут ожил Жнец, который, удовлетворившись видом своего маникюра, решил приступить к своим привычным обязанностям.   
  
— Ну-ка ша, - рявкнул пидарок совсем не пидарковским голосом и продолжал более миролюбиво, - итак, а теперь, скажите мне на милость, почему я не должен отправить вас всех в Ад? – поинтересовался он, по ходу дела выделяя всем возможность отнекаться и продолжать свое духовное существование в каком-нибудь более уютном месте.   
  
— Мне вообще похуй куда, лишь бы не с ними, - Монтенегро скрестил руки на груди, всем своим видом выражая нежелание сосуществовать рядом с теми, с кем он сейчас делил помещение.   
  
— А хули тебе не нравится? – как бы между прочим поинтересовался Броди с видом обиженной благодетели. Ваас посмотрел на него удивленно, этот космический долбоеб реально заигрался в Супермена и всеобщего защитника.   
  
— Потому что ты - мудак, она – шлюха, а он вообще мужиков пердолит, - разложил все по полочкам Монтенегро и нарвался на оппозиционное сопротивление. Первым возмутился Бак, которого подобный расклад вещей вообще никак не устраивал.   
  
— Я-то хотя бы мужиков пердолю, а у тебя в лагерях вечно клетки с животными стоят, скажи-ка на милость, нахуя? Бьюсь об заклад, что при виде твоего ебальника все срутся со страху и тебе, под покровом ночи приходится пердолить горных баранов, пока никто не видит, - эдакая контратака была воспринята всеми положительно.   
  
— Вот-вот, ты вообще наркоман, хуй тебя знает, что ты вытворяешь, пока никто не видит, - влез со своей репликой Джейсон, который в порыве вдохновения аж вперед всем телом подался, словно намеревался наложить на шею Монтенегро руки.   
  
— Зато я не бегаю, как сучка, с поручениями от этого Властителя Анусов! Тряпка ты, а не мужик, и яйца у тебя висят чисто в декоративных целях, амиго, - рявкнул Монтенегро и показал Броди средний палец.   
  
— Кстати да, этот мудак бородатый, даже до моих мальчиков домогался, - возмущенно заговорила Тулугмай, косясь на Хьюза с неодобрением.   
  
— А ты вообще ебешь все, что движется, а что не движется – двигаешь и ебешь, так что не надо тут ля-ля, - вновь влез Броди, имея на это полное право, потому что умереть во время секса, это конечно интересно, но не тогда, когда тебя убивают посредством колющего удара в сердце.  
  
— Я действовала во имя своего племени, мальчик, и должна была выносить истинного Воина, который стал бы нашим предводителем, но…но факир был пьян и фокус не удался, - парировала Цитра.   
  
— А я вообще настолько набождый, что у меня Иисус на груди наколот! – с таким вот незамысловатым воплем Бамби пафосно порвал на себе рубашку так, что одна из пуговиц долетела аж до глаза Джейсона.   
  
— Мудак, это олень! Сородич твой между прочим… по разуму, блять, ага, - с полной уверенностью заявил Монтенегро.   
  
— Я был пьян и просил: чтобы мне набили Иисуса, а получилось это, так что попытка была!  
  
— Клянусь почкой, он пиздит – по еблу вижу, - подозрительно щурясь в сторону Бака, заявил Джейсон.  
  


* * *

  
А пока вся эта компания ебанутых на голову людей мирно ссорилась, явно намереваясь устроить Хиросиму сорок пятого, если не на земле, так на небесах, Жнец под шумок свалил в туман, предоставив этим четырем сказочным мудакам устраивать ад друг другу самостоятельно.


End file.
